Virtually every electronic device includes one or more varieties of printed circuit boards (“PCBs”). PCBs are relatively thin, layered substrates upon which integrated circuits and other electronic components are attached. A printed circuit board typically includes a plurality of electrically conductive and insulating layers arranged in a sandwich-like fashion. Conductive layers generally have conductive paths or traces, isolated from one another by the insulating material of the insulating layers, and routed within a plane. These traces are generally designed to electrically contact conductive portions of the electronic components mounted on the PCB, forming electrical interconnects. Insulating layers electrically isolate these conductive paths from one another. The principle structure of conductive traces and layers of insulating material is also used on a smaller scale within a packaged microchip having a PCB-like package substrate.
In numerous situations, temperature sensitive devices are coupled to PCBs. However, these temperature sensitive devices are negatively affected by the heat produced by integrated circuits and devices coupled to the PCB near the temperature sensitive devices. To minimize this effect, all unnecessary conductive material is removed from around the temperature sensitive devices. Thus, the non-conductive material, which in most cases is FR4, is used as an insulator. However, heat still may affect the temperature sensitive devices negatively. Thus, it would be desirable to design a system which lowers the heat effect on temperature sensitive devices coupled to PCBs.